


You're The One That I Want

by hellothebrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, Jealous Louis, M/M, Some zarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellothebrave/pseuds/hellothebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works in a coffee shop, Harry forgets his umbrella and they're both very stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first one shot I ever wrote, and I am barely posting it. It sucks, I know I'm sorry. At least I tried. Thank you to Brenda, my editor, and Sara, my good friend.

The rain fell from the sky like rapid bullets, hitting Harry's head as they fell. Bringing an umbrella would've been a good idea, thought Harry as he tried to shield himself from the harsh rain. He searched for the nearest /something/ that could shelter him from the wet, bitter weather and was lucky enough to have his eyes land upon a toasty looking coffee shop. 

Nearly slipping and almost giving himself a concussion on the sidewalk, Harry managed to stumble in the shop soaking wet. His shoes squeaked as he went to sit down at a corner booth, and he refused to look up, fearing that he would be greeted with muffled giggles at how ridiculous he most likely looked. He sat down with a small *squish* and cringed at how disgusting it sounded and how the wet fabric of his pants felt on his skin. 

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when a voice spoke, "Um, mate?" Standing in front of him was, Harry swore to God, possibly the most gorgeous man that had ever walked earth. Eyes so blue there was no metaphor or simile that could even compare, caramel hair that was tucked into a maroon beanie, and soft tan skin that Harry wanted to leave love bites all over. 

"I could, um, get you, like, a towel or something."

Harry continued to gape at the boy, "Huh?"

"Not to be, like, an asshole," Gorgeous continued, "but, I'm trying to be nice, for like once. I asked if you wanted a towel. I don't know if you can tell but number one, it's raining, number two, you're soaking wet and number three, you're sitting on leather."

"Oh, um, sorry..." Harry muttered as pink filled his cheeks, "yes please. Sorry."

"'S no problem." Gorgeous said, leaving to get Harry a towel. 

Jesus fucking Christ. Harry ran his hands over his face. Smooth, Styles. Way to creep out the hottest guy ever, he thought to himself once he collected his thoughts together. 

"This one should be clean," Gorgeous handed Harry a towel and sat in front of him. "if it's not, sorry about that."

Harry dried himself as quickly as he could and sat on the towel, because, you know, leather. "I never quite got your name," he pointed out, suddenly growing confidence. 

"I never got yours either," Gorgeous shot back with a smirk. 

"Harry."

"Louis," Louis stuck his hand out, "pleasure to be aquatinted with you, Harry."

"Likewise." Harry took his hand and shook it, letting his hand linger for a bit.

"Listen, it would be lovely to stay and chat, but," Louis cocked his head back, gesturing towards the kitchen, "I gotta work. See you around, mate."

Before Harry could reply, Louis trotted away. 

-

"Blue eyes, Zayn, blue fucking eyes!" Harry threw himself on the sofa. 

"What happened this time?" Zayn mumbled as he set his book down and looked at Harry's body sprawled on the couch. 

"I met a boy," Harry started 

"Cute as can be?" Zayn butted in.

"Don't you fucking quote Grease right now, Malik, I'm trying to tell a story." Harry grumbled as he say upright and faced Zayn. "So, I met a boy,"

"We established that part, babe," Zayn muttered 

"Just listen!" Harry whined, "Anyways, so, I forgot to bring an umbrella right? And, thank god for that, cos you know what? I'll tell you, I walked into the first place I saw, to you know, get dry and such. It was a coffee shop, if you were wondering. Okay, anyways, so I sat, right? In this small little booth, so cute, yeah, okay, and while I'm sitting there moping because my clothes were all wet, and here comes this- this- Jesus, he was beautiful, alright? Like, I bet if you saw him you would come up with millions of poems in your head. And he asks me if I want a towel and I say yes and him names Louis, christ, it even /sounds/ perfect."

"So, did you shag?" Zayn questioned.

"Erm, no."

"Kiss?"

"No."

"Hug?"

"No."

"/High five/?"

"No, but I shook his hand so technically I held it, it counts."

"Harry Styles or a thirteen year old girl with a crush, the world may never know." Zayn sighed to himself and dodged a pillow that flew in his direction.

"Fuck off," Harry muttered "'s not a crush. He's just, I dunno, cute."

"It's a crush."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is no-"

"Make that a ten year old."

-

It was not a crush. Harry would stop by the coffee shop at least 4 times a week because the tea was good, not because Louis worked there. No, Harry didn't get butterflies in his stomachs whenever he made Louis laugh, he was just hungry. Of course he didn't fall asleep thinking of Louis's blue eyes, he could be thinking of anyone. There's lots of blue eyes in the world, you know. 

"Where are you going?" Harry asked Zayn when he was about to leave to go visit Louis- no, get some tea, yes, tea, and noticed Zayn behind him. 

"With you." Zayn shrugged , as he tucked his book under his arm, "Wanna go see Louis for m'self."

"Uh, okay?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him "Why?"

"Do I need to be worried? What did you say about me?" 

"Nothing, actually, Don't even think I mentioned you, to be quite honest."

"How fucking sweet." mumbled Zayn, following Harry out the door. 

-  
"Quite cosy, innit?" Zayn sat and observed the small shop, "'s cute too."

"Yeah, it is." Harry plopped down beside him and took Zayn's book "Edgar Allan Poe?"

"And all I loved, I loved alone."

"Heey," Harry slapped Zayn's arm and frowned, "you have me."

"It's a line from one of his poems, dipshit."

"Am I interrupting something?" Louis asked, standing in front of them.

"No, just Zayn being an ass." Harry said, glaring at Zayn. 

"I don't think we met." Zayn smile and extended his arm towards Louis, "'m Zayn."

"Figured," Louis shook his hand and smiled, "Louis."

"So I've heard." smirked Zayn. 

"Really? I haven't heard much about you."

"Nothing much to say. I like reading. Don't really have anyone other than Harry. 's about it."

"Lovely." Louis gritted his teeth, "I have to get going. Bye."

"Well," Harry began "That was odd... Usually we'd chat a bit. Maybe have a biscuit."

Zayn shrugged, "Maybe he doesn't like me."

"Maybe..."

-  
Zayn stopped going to the coffee shop with Harry (even though it was a one time thing), fearing that he'd ruin Harry's chances with Louis. But, it wasn't a crush. Not at all. Nope. 

"A whole new woooooooorld!"

"You're scaring the customers away! Jesus," Louis put his hand over Harry's mouth to stop his singing. Harry mumbled something inaudible due to Louis's hand muffling any sound. "If I take my hand off your mouth, do you promise to stop singing?"

"Mhm." 

"Alright."

"Hey, Lou?"

"What?"

"C'mere." Harry gestured for Louis to get closer, and when he did, he put his lips to his ear, "Tell me princess, now when did you last-" he was cut off by Louis shoving his chest, laughing and almost knocking him off the chair. 

"Twat." Louis managed to get out in-between giggles. 

"There's the laugh I've been looking for!" Harry teased poking at the crinkles by Louis's eyes. Well, half teased, considering it was actually true. Louis had been acting distant and snappy ever since the whole Zayn thing, Harry was starting to think Louis had grown sick of him or that Louis established that Harry was also an unlikable person. 

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, crossing his arms.

"Erm, you've been a bit, like, moody. Like, after you met Zayn."

Louis's body tensed at his name, "I-"

"Lou," Harry frowned "if you don't like him, just say it."

"No! No, it's not that. Just a bit intimidated, is all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dunno, he seems protective."

"At times, yeah. He's a great lad, though. Not intimidating at all."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"C'mon, let's go make cupcakes."  
\- 

"How do you not know how to make cupcakes?!" Harry exclaimed as he cleaned the flour that Louis had somehow managed to spill. 

"Well, you see young Harold," Louis began, "I make tea and coffee, I don't bake." He shifted and let out a small "ha" and looked at Harry who has an 'are you kidding me' look plastered on his face. "Don't give me that look! When did I ever say I could bake?"

"I kinda assumed, you know, considering you work in a shop that is supposed to have hand made pastries."

"/I/ don't do all the cooking, Niall does. He's somewhere around here..."

"Just leave the baking to me, yeah?" Louis nodded and hopped on the counter, and watched Harry begin to bake the cupcakes. 

Music was softly humming in the background and the smell of vanilla was lingering in the air. Harry turned the volume to the small radio up louder and turned to Louis, "May I have this dance?" He gestured his hand out to Louis and bowed slightly. 

A smile spread across Louis's face as he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him closer. "No," he whispered and kicked Harry's knee, hard enough to make him lose balance and fall. 

Before Louis could laugh at his amazing, somewhat of a prank, Harry pulled him down with him causing Louis to fall on top of Harry with a "oof"

Both boys were in a laughing fit for what seemed like hours. "Asshole" Harry managed to get out between laughs. 

Louis propped his elbows on either side of Harry's head and looked down at him. "You deserved it twat,"

Any comeback Harry was thinking of suddenly vanished when he realised just how close their faces were. If Harry tilted his chin up, even the slightest, their lips would meet. Should he? 

Louis must've noticed Harry's gaze flicking between his eyes and lips, "I think the cupcakes are done." he whispered as he quickly pushed himself up. 

And if Louis kept his distance far from Harry the rest of the day, Harry acted like he didn't notice. 

-

The next day, Harry walked into the coffee shop and was greeted by blonde hair and a not so Yorkshire accent. "Hey, um, 's Lou here?" Harry asked, glancing around the shop. 

"Nah, took today off. Harry, right?" the blonde lad asked. 

"Yes, and you're?" Harry question. 

"Niall."

"In charge of the pastries." Harry remembered Louis mentioning him once. 

"Yup, that's me!" Niall let out a smile, "So, are you gonna stay and chat, or leave me cos I'm not Louis?"

"I'll stay, I guess."

-

This Niall guy was, well, for lack of better words, awesome. He was hilarious and had a contagious laugh that would echo through the coffee shop. He was a small ball of energy that radiated and brighten everyone's day a bit more. (Not as much as Louis would brighten Harry's day, but hey, close enough)

-

"And then, I got on top on the table and yelled 'd'ya know what I think? I think I can take down all you fuckers in a heartbeat, fuck all you! C'mere ya cun-" Niall was in the middle of telling Harry a story about a pub fight he got into, when the door opened and Louis walked into the shop. 

"Hey, where were you yesterday?" Harry tried his best not to sound clingy, but he failed. 

"Out." Louis shrugged and walked behind the register and disappeared into the kitchen. 

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked. 

Niall furrowed his eyebrows, "Maybe his date didn't go so good."

"His /what/?" Harry managed to get out. 

"Date. Said he had a date with some bloke, Liam... Dunno." Niall said it like it was nothing, when it wasn't. Well, at least a to Harry. 

"Oh," StupidStupidStupid kept replaying in his head "I should be going, dinner isn't going to cook itself." he let out a weak chuckled, and tried not to show his sulking.  
-

This was Harry's second tub of ice cream, fourth rom com, and first bottle of wine and Zayn still wasn't home. He picked up his phone and sent a text. 

To: Zayn Babe  
From: Haz

bring more ice cream please.

From: Zayn Babe  
To: Haz

Be there in 5. 

7 minutes later, to be exact, Zayn opened the door to their flat and sat next to Harry who was wrapped in every blanket they had. "What's wrong?" Zayn asked, worried that Harry would suffocate or die of a heat stroke. 

Harry's words were drowned out by the blankets. 

"Come again?" Zayn moved the blankets from Harry's mouth. 

"Louis has a boyfriend." Harry huffed. 

"And it's not you."

"Don't remind me!" Harry buried his face in the arm of the sofa. 

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Sulk."

"Harry."

"There's nothing else to do!"

"You can go, I dunno, try to get him?"

"No. I can't. I'll just admire him from a distance."

"You mean you're gonna pine after him?"

"No. 'S not a crush."

"I didn't ask."

"Well, it's still not a crush."

"Mhm."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Unfortunately."

-

"You're late today," was the first thing Louis said when Harry walked into the shop. 

"Didn't know there was a time I was supposed to come," Harry smiled, sitting down on the counter. 

"Dunno." Louis shrugged "You're just always here at a certain time, kinda assumed that was, you know, your designated time."

"Maybe it could be."

"It already is."

"Harry!" Zayn called as he walked in, "You forgot your phone and keys to the flat."

"Shit," Harry mumbled getting up and taking his phone and keys from Zayn "Knew I was forgetting something. Sorry about that."

"'s alright, babe." Zayn gave him a quick hug and kiss on the forehead, "I have to get going, I've already missed most of my classes. Love you, stay safe, have a nice day, bye."

"Love you too!" Harry called after a rushing Zayn. 

"He's sweet." Louis gave Harry a tight smile "It's nice to know you two are happy."

"Without him I literally don't know how the hell I would survive," It was true, Zayn made sure Harry didn't get into any trouble, took care of him when he was sick, and put up with his bitchiness. He was blessed to have him, basically. 

"Nice." 

"So, um, how'd your date go?" Harry asked, actually curious to see if Louis liked this stupid Liam guy. 

"It was nice. He's a nice guy. He's gonna be here in a couple of minutes, said he wanted to take me out to lunch." 

"Oh," Harry coughed awkwardly and stood up. "I should get going, then. See you around."

"Bye, H."

"Yeah."

-

"Stupid Liam. What does he have that I don't?" Harry rambled on to Zayn right when he got back from classes. 

"Louis." Zayn shot back. 

"Did I ask?"

"Actually, yes you did."

"Shut up. But, seriously. What does he have that I don't- appearance wise. He's probably posh. I bet he's all bulky. Nice eyes probably, scruff and-" Harry's eyes got wide and he scrambled to sit up "He's dating Liam Hemsworth. Holy fucking- Zayn! How the hell am I supposed to fucking compare to him?! ZAYN-"

"You're such a fucking idiot I swear," Zayn rubbed his temples "Liam Hemsworth is Australian, first of all. He doesn't even live here. He's a celebrity, who is most likely straight, why the hell would he be here just to date Louis?"

"Just a thought." Harry mumbled picking at a loose thread on his jumper. 

"You're hopeless." Zayn sighed "Wanna get drunk?"

"Of course."  
-

The sun illuminated Harry's room, waking him up with a rather pounding headache. "Zaaaaayn," he called out, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes trying to push the pounding out if his head. "Zaaaa-"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Zayn walked into Harry's room carrying Advil and water. "Drink up."

"You're a saint." Harry said before taking the pill and chugging down the water. 

"I know," Zayn lit the cigarette that was hanging in his mouth and inhaled, then exhaled the smoke. "Thank me later." He layed down next to Harry, exhaling smoke every few seconds. 

"Why don't you have a hang over?" Harry questioned looking at the smoke curling in the air. 

"My heads fucking killing me," Zayn chuckled "I just don't show it."

"Heartless soul." muttered Harry, getting drowsy and shutting his eyes.

"Damn right."

-

"Harry. Up." Zayn shook Harry awake, "C'mon."

"wha times 't" Harry slurred and wiped the drool from his chin. 

"It's like an hour from midnight." Zayn checked his phone. 

"Why're you waking me?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes. 

"We're gonna go to Tesco. Needa pick up some stuff. C'mon. Up." Zayn poked Harry's dimple. 

"Lemme put some joggers." Harry stumbled out of his bed and pulled on his joggers and a beanie. "Alright c'mon." 

 

The fluorescent light nearly blinded Harry as he walked into Tesco. Zayn didn't seem to mind, and walked straight to the ice cream section. "Butter pecan... Harry do you see butter pecan?"

"N-no." Harry's teeth were chattering, considering his dumbass forgot to bring a jacket. 

"Goddamn it I told you to bring a jacket." Zayn scolded him and shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and put it on Harry. "Zip it up. C'mere." Harry had his back against Zayn's chest while he scanned his eyes through the cartons of ice cream. 

"Can we get Rocky Road?" Harry asked, desperate to go home and sleep. 

"Never." Zayn mumbled. "There, bottom right." he pointed. 

Harry handed him the carton and turned to face him. "Home, now?" 

"No. Crisps now." Zayn smiled and grabbed Harry's hand to pull him through the aisles. "Harry, hurry." he huffed. 

"Shit." Harry's eyes grew wider as he saw a familiar figure. "He's here with him."

"Huh?" Zayn stopped to pull Harry by his waist so that he wouldn't lose him. "Who?"

"Sh. Stay calm he's looking over here." Harry acted like he was having a complicated internal conflict on whether to choose sour cream or barbecue, when in reality he didn't give a shit. 

"Harry!" Louis called, walking up to Harry, with what must've been Liam behind him. "You didn't stop by the shop."

"Haz was well hung over," Zayn answered for him, "he woke up at, like, eleven. Gave him water and aspirin and he was knocked out until about 30 minutes ago."

"Oh well," Louis cleared his throat, "um this is Liam. Liam, Zayn. Zayn, Liam. Liam, Harry. Harry, Liam."

"Cheers," Zayn smiled and shook Liam's hand. 

"Pleasure." Harry gave a small smile. "We would love to stay and chat, but I'm knackered and Zayn here, won't hurry up."

"Shut up tit, I feed you." Zayn smacked his head. 

"That you do, babe." 

"Alright." Louis started to back up. "See you around, H."

"Bye, Lou." Harry smiled and gave a small wave. 

"That was awkward," Zayn mumbled and tightened his grip on Harry's waist. 

"Can we just go home and get drunk gain?" Harry whispered. 

"Course, babe."  
-  
The pounding in Harry's head arrived again the next morning. Instead of doing what would've been the right thing to do, which was get aspirin and water, he thought Louis would've been a better medicine. 

That is how he ended up in the coffee shop with the worst hang over in the world. "You look like shit, H." Louis said as he sat across from him and handed him a cup of tea. 

"Thanks." Harry smirked and winced when the throbbing continued. 

"Lemme get you some asp-"

"Haz? Haz? Babe?" Zayn came storming in, wearing his pyjama pants and a zip up hoody. "Harry, Jesus Christ." he let out a sigh of relief when he spotted him. "Babe, you look horrible." he grabbed Harry and hugged him close and buried his face in his neck. "You asshole, I thought you were kidnapped."

"'m alright, Zayn." Harry mumbled. 

"C'mon, let's go home. Get you fixed up." Zayn grabbed Harry's hand and lead him out. 

"Actually, I can take care of him." Louis piped up from where he was sitting. 

"Mate," Zayn said pulling Harry close again, "He's coming with me."

"He's staying with me." Louis retorted, standing up. 

"He's going with me. I know how to handle him." 

"Let him make the choice. He's not a child."

"Babe," Zayn nudged Harry's cheek with his nose, "do you wanna go or stay?"

"Home," Harry muttered, his headache not giving him the energy to say anything else. 

"I think that's settled. He's coming with me." 

"T-that's not fair."

"He wants to come with /me/. He said 'home'. I don't think you know this, but home is with me. Not with you. Why don't you mind your own goddamn business instead of acting like you own Harry."

"Zayn stop," Harry tried to sound more stern, but his hangover wasn't helping. 

"No," Louis spoke "He's got a point." 

That was the last thing said between them that day. 

\- 

"You could've been more, I dunno, nicer." Harry decided to confront Zayn when he was sober and not hungover. 

"Harry, I know you like him, but do you see the way he talks to me?" Zayn argued, "I don't know what the hell is his fucking problem-"

"He doesn't have a problem-"

"Bullshit!" Zayn yelled as he jumped up from where he was seated at their dinner table. "Every time I'm around you he tensed up and gets, so, so- I don't even know! Protective? I don't know. He has made it clear as daylight that he does not like me, though."

"I- Shit Zayn. I'm sorry." Harry looked down and played with his thumbs. 

"'s not your fault."

"Yeah it is, I haven't been defending you, or whatever."

"True. Say sorry."

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted, for now."

-

Harry stopped going to the coffee shop, even though he ached to. He valued his and Zayn's friendship too much to risk it. So, during his spare time, he would grocery shop. Very house wifey, he didn't mind though. 

"Babe!" Zayn called from the kitchen "Can you go pick up some tomato sauce and salad? I'm making ravioli." 

"Sure," Harry grabbed his wallet and a coat along with his car keys. "Anything else?"

"Vodka!"  
-

Tomato sauce, salad, vodka. Tomato sauce, salad, vodka, Harry recited in his head as he scanned the aisles. Vodka first, because why the hell not. 

"Harry..."

Harry knew that voice. No, no, no. Please, no. He squeezed his eyes, hoping that he could be anywhere but there. 

"Stop trying to ignore me."

Harry looked up and gave a small smile. "Hi, um, Louis. How've you been?"

"Christ Harry, don't make it awkward." Louis rolled his eyes. "Listen, I just want to say, I'm sorry. For the whole Zayn thing."

"It's alright-"

"Let me finish, okay. You wanna know why I was so rude?"

Harry shrugged and motioned Louis to continue. Louis sighed, "It's cos... I um, was jealous? I guess. Like, you and Zayn are so happy together and you can tell you two love each other, like, a lot. When you first walked into the shop, with your soaking wet ass ruining the goddamn leather, I thought, wow who is this gorgeous kid? Niall was like 'I'm gonna go get him a towel,' but I just /had/ to have you, so I was 'nah mate, I got this' so I went, talk to you, and we got close. Then, you come in with Zayn one day. And I remember thinking, this makes sense. Like, a guy that beautiful can't be single. It made sense that you were with Zayn too, I mean he's goddamn sexy. Then we almost kissed when we were making cupcakes, Christ, Harry, I wanted to kiss you so bad. But you had a boyfriend who wasn't me. I liked you, hell, I still like you."

Harry stood there, frozen and clueless about what to say.   
"I'm not with Zayn." is the first thing that pops out of his mouth. 

"Y- you're what?" Louis asks, searching Harry's face for any sign of him lying. 

"I'm not with Zayn." Harry chuckled, "He's my best friend. I love him, but not like that."

"I'm not with Liam." Louis blurted out "I- was, uh, you know, kinda desperate."

"And I'm not with Zayn." Harry confirmed, still trying to figure out what the hell was happening. "And I'm gonna kiss you now." Harry stepped forward and hooked his finger under Louis's chin. 

"I think I'm okay with that." Louis replied with a shaky breath. 

Before they both knew, slim lips were on plump lips and the cliche fireworks were erupting in their heads. 

Louis pulled back first, "I wouldn't mind doing that everyday."

"It's a good thing that I wouldn't either."

"I think I owe Zayn an apology."

"Yeah, but I kinda have to kiss you again."

"Says who?"

"Me."

And yeah, maybe Harry had a crush.


End file.
